


No Sleep

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, My Inquisitor, Saga Lavellan, saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan can't sleep; Solas finds her in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep

‘Can’t sleep?’  
Saga paused and looked up from her book to see Solas standing lazily by a bookcase, pipe in hand. The haze of smoke clouded his features, but the candlelight was just enough to cast a defining glow on his face.  
‘Clearly not,’ she said, turning back to her book. She shifted her legs, pulling them closer. She was sat in the deep windowsill of the library. It was peaceful here. The windows looked out over the forest, and you could see the trickle of the river through the leaves. Sometimes she could forget that the world was falling apart around her; sometimes.  
‘The Sapphire Urn and other myths and legends of Thedas, said Solas as he lifted up the book in her lap, tilting his head to read. Saga furrowed her brow as he settled down before her casually, drawing a long slow breath of his pipe.   
‘Yeah, so?’  
Solas gave a lopsided smile. ‘You don’t strike me as one for fantasy and myth.’  
‘Yeah, well you- you-’ She looked outside, to her book, creasing her brow as she sought the right words.   
‘I…?’ he said with a quiet laugh.  
‘You sleep too much.’  
‘I sleep the correct amount.’  
Saga slammed shut the book and dropped it gently to the floor next to the other five she had already skimmed through. Her hand brushed against his leg; he felt so warm.   
‘Why can’t you sleep now?’ she asked, stretching out her legs against the window, sliding them next to his. He watched her move, gently puffing his pipe, before resting his hand on her knee, his thumb circling her thigh. Gods, they were close, she thought, huddled in the ledge, pressed against the window.  
‘I have things on my mind.’  
It took her a while to respond. The way he touched her thigh, pressing into the flesh, it was hypnotic. She stared, watching the way his fingers moved; she felt her toes curl against his thigh and her heartbeat pause.  
‘Like what?’.  
‘You,’ he drawled, setting down his pipe after one last, languid breath. He tilted back his head, letting the smoke slip past his lips, giving him a ghostly aura. Saga stared; mesmerised by the way he moved, talked, breathed.   
She tried to speak; her lips moved, wordless. His fingers slid up her thigh, pressing hard through the fabric, desperate to feel her skin. Saga gasped, arching her back to his touch. He was closer now, the haze of tobacco surrounded them, the sweet, tart smell strong in the air.   
She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek; gods, he was warm. Her fingers slid across the skin and along his ears that dipped every so slightly down. She caressed the tip, seeing his eyelids flutter in pleasure and his mouth curve into a smile.  
Solas leaned closer, running a hand through her white, tangled hair. Their noses touched; her breaths grew shallow and rapid. His finger traced the scar above her mouth, and he paused, looking her within the eyes for a second, seeking her permission.   
Their lips met, softly at first; but that didn’t last. Solas pushed apart her lips with his tongue, holding her head in his hands. Saga moaned, sinking her fingers into his soft fleecy robe, desperate for what lay beneath. He kneeled before her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, arching her back as they kissed.  
‘I’ll sleep well tonight,’ said Saga through their wet lips.  
‘That’s not quite what I had in mind,’ he growled, sliding a hand around her thigh, gripping her backside. Saga laughed, tugging at his lip with her teeth. He pulled, slamming her hard onto the window seat, straddling her restless body. He pulled back for a moment, and just watched her, drawing his fingers down her face, pushing back her unruly, white hair. She smiled, and he couldn’t quite believe this woman - this white haired, wild vixen smiled for him.


End file.
